Aquitian Rangers
The Aquitian Rangers, sometimes referred to as the Alien Rangers, are fictional characters and heroes from the Power Rangers universe, starring in the television series Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. They are directly based on the Sentai team Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, the first use of an entirely different Sentai team in Power Rangers. Overview The Aquitian Rangers are a team of Power Rangers from the planet Aquitar. They were summoned to Earth by Zordon after the Earthen Rangers were rendered powerless and transformed into children by Master Vile. The Aquitian Rangers departed Earth again shortly before the destruction of the Command Center and the beginning of Power Rangers Zeo. Cestro returned in "Graduation Blues" and was joined by Delphine in "Revelations of Gold" for a cameo. The entire team later returned to aid the Zeo Rangers and Billy in the "Rangers of Two Worlds" two-parter. They are the first known team of Power Rangers existing on a planet other than Earth and the first non-human team of Power Rangers. Later seasons would feature at least one non-earth Power Ranger (Trey of Triforia, Andros, Zhane, & Karone of KO-35, Maya of Mirinoi, Trip of Xybria, Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger of Sirius and Tyzonn of Mercuria). Aquitians are an aquatic species, and need the pure water of Aquitar to survive. They cannot stay long on Earth without sufficient and proper rehydration. Unmorphed, the Aquitian Rangers are capable of energy projection. They can shoot a blue liquid-like substance which creates strong gusts of wind and energy fields. Morphed, they have heightened strength, durability, and agility. They telepathically control the Battle Borgs in battle, and they each have a laser pistol and a sword for weapons. The Aquitian Rangers are also capable of long distance and line of sight teleportation. The Aquitian Rangers are known to react oddly to things on Earth that they have never seen before. In one episode, four of them (excluding Cestro) became addicted to Ice Cream and Popsicles; in another, Cestro and Tideus took pleasure in walking through a carwash (mainly because they had to re-hydrate). In the Power Rangers Zeo two-parter "Rangers of Two Worlds", three of the Aquitian Rangers made a cameo appearance, played by the same actors. The second part featured all five teaming up with the Zeo Rangers on Earth. (Tideus and Corcus did not appear unmorphed, except when their faces were shown during the group's old morphing sequence, as the actors who played them were not involved.) During Dark Specter's invasion of the universe, as shown in the monumental Power Rangers in Space episode, "Countdown to Destruction", the Aquitian Rangers were beaten by Divatox's army on the planet Gratha. However, despite this defeat, the forces of evil were defeated and the Aquitian Rangers survived. Members Aurico Aurico, played by David Bacon, is the Red Aquitian Ranger and arguably the best known member of his team, being the Red Ranger (who receives the most focus of any series) and the only one of the five to appear in four different seasons of Power Rangers. Though technically Delphine is the leader of the team, as Red Ranger, Aurico often is considered an informal field leader. He is known to enjoy media attentions when he visits Earth. The Red Aquitian Ranger's symbol is the circle. He and his teammates are trained in ninjutsu, and Aurico uses this to vanish from one place and appear in another to dodge his enemies. He pilots the Red Battle Borg and, during his stay on Earth, the Red Shogunzord, as well. He remains one of the two Red Rangers that have not yet been given an official surname, the other being Andros of the Space Rangers. Aurico had a cameo in "Rangers of Two Worlds", seen in the Power Chamber's viewing globe to inform everyone that the Aquitian Rangers were standing by in case they needed help. He was last seen during Power Rangers Wild Force, in the episode "Forever Red", as one of the ten Red Rangers that attacked the remnants of the Machine Empire on the moon as they attempted to reactivate Serpentera. (He did not appear unmorphed in this episode, and was voiced by Christopher Glenn.) Delphine Delphine, played by Rajia Baroudi, is the White Aquitian Ranger. She was the leader of the team, and was the first female to be a Power Rangers team leader. She is also the first female White Ranger. The White Aquitian Ranger's symbol is the arrow (left-pointing on her helmet's forehead, downward-pointing on her visor). She pilots the White Battleborg and the White Shogunzord. Her last unmorphed appearance was in "Rangers of Two Worlds" when she and Cestro visited Earth to help Billy's ailment. Delphine has more endurance and can survive far longer outside of water than her team. Water is the essential element for the survival and regeneration of the Alien Rangers. Cestro Cestro, played by Karim Prince, is the Blue Aquitian Ranger. He is considered to be the second-in-command of the team, and is entrusted with the power of the Blue Battleborg and Blue Shogunzord. The Blue Aquitian Ranger's symbol is the square. His special attack is called the Aquitar Water Fall. Like his Mighty Morphin counterpart, Billy Cranston, Cestro is a technological genius. When Billy successfully managed to restore his own age by means of the Power Coins before they were destroyed, he and Cestro frequently worked together to find a similar cure for the other Rangers - as well as finding a means to keep the Aquitians hydrated with pure water. In this way, Cestro was the Alien Ranger who received most attention in storylines during Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (alongside Delphine, the team leader). Cestro had a guest appearance in the Power Rangers Zeo episode "Graduation Blues", in which he came to Earth again, seeking Billy's help to fight off a menace on Aquitar called the hydro-contaminators. Billy's trip to Aquitar saw the beginning of the story arc that led to him being permanently written out of the show in "Rangers of Two Worlds" (in which Cestro appeared once more). Indeed, the Aquitian that Billy falls in love with on Aquitar, Cestria, is believed by some to be Cestro's sister or similar relative (though others dispute this because of the different races of the actors playing the two characters). Cestro was also the first non-human Blue Ranger followed by an unnamed Blue S.P.D. A-Squad Ranger. Tideus Tideus, played by Jim Gray, is the Yellow Aquitian Ranger as well as the first male Yellow Ranger. Tideus is a very serious person who takes his duties as a Power Ranger extremely seriously. Tideus is physically the strongest of the Aquitians, and also is one of the healthiest. Tideus was entrusted with the power of the Yellow Battle Borg and the Yellow Shogunzord. The Yellow Aquitian Ranger's symbol is the triangle. He can send yellow triangular energy beams at his enemies (created by slashing his sword through the air in a triangular motion). Corcus Corcus, played by Alan Palmer, is the Black Aquitian Ranger. He is the quietest member of the team, often lurking in the background, but he fights with extreme ferocity against his enemies. The Black Aquitian Ranger's symbol is the pentagon. He controls the Black Battle Borg and the Black Shogunzord. He is the first non-human Black Ranger. See also *Power Rangers *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Category:Power Ranger teams Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Fictional ninja